My neighbor
by Luka-sama
Summary: Astrid no puede dejar de pensar que su vecino, aunque inicialmente no le parezca, realmente es bastante atractivo. Moderno AU.


_Mundo au, porque amo los au y esta película/serie para pensar en ella._

 _Como entrenar a tu dragón No me pertenece._

 **My** **neighbor**

Todo empezó un día normal como cualquier otro, si bien Astrid había tomado el consejo de sus amigas sobre cambiarse de hogar, no pensó que eso fuera a causar un gran problema a su rutina diaria. Ella era Astrid Hofferson, 27 años, profesora de educación física y una estrella en el arte de la defensa personal. Desde que tenía quince años había estado ganando luchas de artes marciales mixtas y era la líder de su grupo de kickboxing. Su tío había sido su entrenador personal, ya que este también había ganado competencias internacionales. Así que es normal que por su familia, terminara metida dentro de ese mundo del ejercicio físico.

Estaba bien, ella amaba pegarle a las cosas y demostrar su agilidad a la hora de luchar.

Una universidad prestigiosa le había contratado cuando termino su título de enseñanza, a lo cual ella no se quejó en absoluto. El dinero extra le caía bastante bien, con el dinero que ganaba como instructora privada y en el gimnasio donde trabajaba su tío.

Aun así la universidad de Berk quedaba algo lejos de su hogar, así que decidió alquilar un departamento cerca del campus, que estaba a un buen precio. Lo cual era todo normal, ese día ella había llegado con su cotorra Stormfly a su nuevo hogar, dispuesta a una nueva rutina, cuando sucedió.

.

Una de sus cajas había caído al suelo y ella gruño maldiciones sobre su contenido, viejos recuerdos de secundaria que ella deseaba quemar, pero que no hacía por estúpida nostalgia. Había colocado la caja en sus manos en el suelo, dispuesta a tomar la otra caja, cuando su cotorra comenzó a chillar por atención y ella puso una mano sobre su nariz.

Cuatro horas de viaje en carro después de trasnocharse, estaban pagando factura a su mal humor común.

—Stormfly dame cinco segundos—le dijo a su mejor amiga, que se jodieran Ruffnut y Heather, pero su cotorra era su alma gemela.

Esta obviamente, no se detuvo.

Gimoteo antes que alguien amablemente alzara la caja, que había dejado olvidada por atender a su cotorra.

—¿Ocupas ayuda?—pregunto la voz de un chico de manera tranquila.

No.

No ocupaba.

No es que fuera una mala persona, simplemente odiaba que otros se metieran en su vida con falsas amabilidades. Estaba acostumbrada a hacer todo sola desde la muerte de su padre cuando tenía siete años, era una mujer fuerte e independiente, que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

Giro su rostro fastidiado, que se secó un poco ante el chico frente a ella.

Tenía el cabello castaño rojizo, ojos verdes amables y un cuerpo bastante delgado (en comparación a los sujetos que iban al gimnasio). El leve indicio de barba en su mentón, manos delgadas pero fuertes por la tensión de sus músculos al alzar la caja con facilidad y una pierna con prótesis.

Tantas preguntas.

La prótesis no importaba, Odín sabe cuántos luchadores se han enfrentado a ella con limitaciones, que han resultado ser un mayor problema que una persona en todas sus facultades. Su verdadero problema son sus ojos, grandes gemas verdes que parecen sinceras y a la vez divertidas. Probablemente por su apariencia desastrosa y su mal humor evidente.

Se pone a su lado tomando la caja en sus manos con fiereza.

—No la necesito—le gruño antes de tomar el camino a su nuevo hogar.

Escucha una leve risa, que le hace voltear y notar como este camina tranquilamente a lo que pronto aprenderá, es su hogar.

Su vecino.

Gruñe abriendo la puerta, tenía hambre y sueño, además de un cotorra que necesita acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar.

.

Su vecino se llama Henry Haddock, pero es conocido como Hiccup. No es el peor sobrenombre, bueno Snotlout sin duda era un peor nombre y sus amigos aún se burlan de este. Descubre su nombre de forma casual una semana después de iniciar en su trabajo de universidad, algunas de sus compañeras comentan sobre el profesor de robótica, mientras ella intenta disfrutar de su emparedado de carne. Maldice la idea de tener compañeras, aparte de Rebeca…bueno Ruffnut como siempre le han dicho y Heather, no es buena socializando con mujeres.

Chismes, bromas sin sentido y una gran necesidad de apariencia física.

Odín niña, si quieres un hombre en la cama, mejor díselo a vestirte como una puta.

Ella no dice nada por decencia, pero está esperando que su mutismo las aleje en menos de un mes.

—Ahí esta—dice una chica casi en éxtasis a su lado.

Alza la vista con aburrimiento, porque tiene una morbosa curiosidad si el tipo es el estereotipo de hombre perfecto o solo tiene un buen cuerpo. Para su mala suerte sus ojos se topan con los ojos verdes de su vecino, quien ha volteado por casualidad, encontrando su mirada. Este sonríe de forma muy leve antes de seguir su camino a la fila de compra.

Sus compañeras a su lado comienzan a mostrarse emocionadas, pensando que por fin las ha visto el profesor más caliente de la universidad.

Lo cual no es cierto, pero recordando que la mayoría de profesores son mayores o sin duda poco atractivos, debe darle el punto al hombre Haddock sobre su apariencia pasable.

Un momento.

—¿Haddock como el congresista?—cuestiona con intriga ante su apellido.

Entonces las mujeres sonríen con codicia, diciendo que Henry "Hiccup" Haddock es el hijo del congresista millonario que se ha postulado como presidente. Entonces entiende que no es el físico del chico lo que las mujeres están persiguiendo.

Su dinero.

—Entonces son unas zorras detrás de su dinero—habla en voz alta sin darle importancia a las caras de horror de las chicas.

Ese día termina con gelatina sobre su ropa, antes de sonreír maliciosamente alejando a las compañeras asustadas del lugar. Se pone de pie ignorando las miradas curiosas de los demás, puede que su apariencia sea un desastre, pero la manera en que le dijo las verdades a la cara a esas mujeres, le hace tener una sonrisa el resto del día.

.

.

Astrid claro, se pierde que a su lado en otra mesa esta Fishlegs, el mejor amigo de Hiccup, observando todo atónito. Hiccup quien ha visto de largo el espectáculo, toma asiento con una bandeja llena de comida, viendo con curiosidad a su amigo.

—No vas a creer que paso—dice Fishlegs emocionado.

Hiccup alza una ceja curioso.

.

.

Astrid claramente es apartada del resto de profesoras que ha insultado, lo cual no es una molestia, ella prefiere dar sus clases de manera profesional y algo espartana a sus estudiantes. Escucha algunas críticas y rumores que el grupito de arpías esparció, pero le resta importancia. Sus méritos siempre han hablado por ella y no tiene nada de que arrepentirse. Entre sus estudiantes, ha notado a una de las chicas que destaca por su melena rojiza, que sin duda es la más rápida de todas.

Mérida ha escuchado.

La mira con interés pensando si tal vez podría adoptarla y entrenarla como estudiante, pero para su tristeza, esta ha mostrado solo interés en el tiro al arco.

Gruñe eso un día de chicas con sus amigas, pero el día de chicas es simplemente meterse a un bar a emborracharse. Eso tenía mucha más emoción cuando eran jóvenes de 19 años que quieren conocer al mundo, ahora la resaca no es una opción para su día de trabajo, al menos para Astrid. Heather y Ruffnut están emocionadas en un concurso de bebidas que ella ignora.

—Me gustaría tener alguien a quien entrenar…pasar la antorcha—murmura sintiendo los efectos del alcohol en su sistema.

No esta ebria, pero su lengua esta algo más floja que de costumbre.

—Ten un hijo—habla Ruffnut viendo de reojo al cantinero de brazos grandes, este se escalofría y parece dispuesto a correr.

—Snotlout estaría dispuesto—menciona ahora Heather con una risa grande y larga.

Ahora ella es quien se escalofría.

—Dame esa bebida, ocupo borrar esa horrible imagen mental—gruñe tomando uno de las bebidas.

Tres horas después, una risa descarada y un coqueteo con un chico rubio, que manda a volar cuando intenta propasarse, ella se encuentra frente a su departamento. No esta tan mal como quedaron sus dos amigas, pero el piso se mueve divertido y ella ríe de manera tonta cuando logra abrir la puerta.

Las noches de chicas suelen ser peores y una vez termino una noche en la cárcel, esta no es tan mala.

.

Astrid está acostumbrada al entrenamiento, cada mañana se coloca en su sala de estar (que ha reubicado para tener su sala de entrenamiento) y comienza su rutina de deporte. Al finalizar, comienza a pegarle de forma violenta al saco colgado del techo, en una manera de liberar todo su estrés. La música suena de forma violenta y rápida, que la hacen sentirse en medio de una película y dar giros sobre su cuerpo, contra un enemigo invisible. Al terminar iría a la cocina por una botella de agua y se ducharía antes de ir a dar sus clases.

Pero ese día esta algo distraída y después de su rutina, termina en la cocina tomando agua distraídamente. Entonces ve por la ventana ante un movimiento, si bien lleva un mes en su hogar, aun no se acostumbra del todo, lo cual explica que casi se ahoga al ver que la ventana de su cocina, muestra la casa de su vecino en su sala específicamente. Todo bien, de no ser porque este parece haberse regado una bebida en su camisa y la ha quitado, probablemente al ser café o algo caliente.

Sus ojos recorren de forma distraída su torso, que aunque no está bien trabajado, no es que tuviera mucho que envidiarles a otros.

La tos continúa y sigue tomando agua.

Le va dar un punto al chico Haddock, en realidad es un poco más apuesto de lo que está dispuesta admitir.

Roja como un tomate, decide que ocupa la ducha ahora y tal vez un chico para acostarse y dejar de pensar cosas ridículas.

.

La hora del almuerzo es sagrada para ella, se sienta sola alejada de todos, con algún libro que le interese y comida bastante grasosa. Si ella hace tanto ejercicio es para comer lo que le da la gana y no vivir a punta de lechuga si se lo preguntan. A pesar de su creencia de que el señor de los anillos en una trilogía algo Geek, su padre solía leerle todas las noches el Hobbit para dormir, así que estos libros son especiales para ella. Sus amigos no lo saben, la molestarían y prefiere evitar los golpes que ella les daría para callarles. Ahora en su nuevo trabajo, tiene la oportunidad para leerlos sin ser molestada.

Comienza a pensar sobre la inutilidad de Frodo, cuando siente algo, un cosquilleo en su nuca. Alza la vista de su libro, viendo levemente a sus lados, sin notar nada extraño, solo muchos jóvenes universitarios.

Sospechoso.

La mirada se siente más intensa, lo cual la hace fruncir el ceño en su libro.

Alguien la está viendo.

—Buenas—dice una voz a su lado.

De reojo nota al hombre grande, bastante grande, de cabellera rubia y apariencia amable. Es curioso como su sonrisa parece confusa en un cuerpo tan grande. Entrecierra sus ojos sintiendo que lo conoce, hasta que cae en cuenta.

—Profesor Ingerman del área de ingeniería—saluda amablemente al reconocer a ese hombre.

No es como si fuera difícil de ignorar.

Este sigue sonriendo.

—Un gusto en conocerla por fin profesora Hofferson, pero puedes llamarme Fishlegs no creo que tengamos mucha diferencia de edad—exclama tomando asiento frente a ella.

Alza una ceja ante la acción. Ignora el hecho sobre su apodo, sabe que su nombre real es Fishley, pero cada quien tiene sus preferencias. Lo curioso es su comportamiento, muchos hombres han intentado coquetear con ellas o sus amigas, sentía que conocía cada táctica posible, pero este hombre no parece seguir alguna, solo parece amigable.

Lo cual es aún más sospechoso.

—Como quieras—dice encogiéndose de hombros y viendo de reojo su libro.

Ahí va su oportunidad de leer tranquilamente. Fishlegs quien ha seguido su mirada, parece emocionado de repente.

—Son buenos libros, olvide el número de veces que he leído esa trilogía y ni que hablar sobre los otros libros del autor, es uno de los mundos de fantasía que más me han gustado—habla rápidamente con ojos brillantes.

Nerd.

La palabra se atora en su garganta, lo que la hace sonreír de manera nerviosa. Ella no es una nerd, le gustaron los libros, ha disfrutado otros géneros de fantasía y tal vez pueda jugar video juegos, pero tampoco lo suficiente para llevarle el ritmo a alguien que demuestra tanta pasión.

—¿Necesita algo?—cuestiona cautelosa.

Fishlegs parece comprender lo que sucede, así que sonríe apenado antes de entregarle un paquete.

Lo mira con una ceja alzada, este sonríe nervioso.

.

Astrid odia hacerle favores a sus compañeros de trabajo, había intentado decirle que no al profesor Ingerman, pero este había suplicado diciendo que estaba atrasado en papeleos y que era su única esperanza. Como se ha enterado que era la vecina del profesor Haddock, es un total misterio que prefiere ignorar por su sanidad mental. Aburrida camina frente a el hogar de su vecino con el paquete en bajo su brazo. No está segura de que es y el profesor Ingerman solo dice que es algo sobre su trabajo y un prototipo robótico, que sinceramente no entiende del todo antes de asentir al favor, solo para callarle.

Toca fuerte la puerta.

Solo debe entregar el paquete, dar media vuelta e irse.

Fácil.

Sencillo.

Un niño podría hacerlo.

Los pasos se escuchan y siente que se le atraganta la garganta, había olvidado la última vez que había estado nerviosa y no entiende porque lo está ahora.

El profesor abre la puerta con tranquilidad, a diferencia de su estilo semiformal en la universidad, ahora muestra una pantaloneta algo suelta que muestra su prótesis, una camisa sin mangas algo sucia que muestra bien sus brazos y su cabello chamusqueado para arriba.

Ambos pestañean confundidos.

Él probablemente por verla.

Ella por su apariencia.

Este abre la boca pero ella lo detiene con el paquete en sus manos.

—Envió del profesor Ingerman—gruñe antes de darse media vuelta y caminar rápidamente a su departamento.

Jura escuchar un leve gracias, que apaga con el sonido de su puerta cerrándose con violencia. Todo para que el hombre no viera sus mejillas rojas y escuchara su corazón latiendo algo rápido.

No tiene sentido, nunca han hablado más de una palabras y mucho menos se han relacionado, aun así el verlo de esa forma tan…extraña, le ha provocado sentimientos entrecruzados. Una gran parte de ella dice que este joven está loco y en algún experimento por su apariencia, mientras otra de ella le dice que no se veía mal y le atrajo.

Le atrajo.

A ella.

Astrid Hofferson, la última vez que le atrajo alguien, fue cuando tenía quince años y vio a uno de sus superiores en el ring. No es que no hubiera tenido anteriores relaciones con chicos, claro que las tuvo, pero siempre era por hacer algo o si compartían intereses en común.

—Ocupo bajarme la calentura—declara que solamente es eso.

Ella no tiene atracción por un hombre que no conoce y solo ha visto algunas veces.

.

Heather y Ruffnut claramente parecen sorprendidas cuando cita la noche de chicas un miércoles, ambas no se quejan y van todas juntas a un bar. Había olvidado la última vez que se puso un vestido negro como ese o cuando su cabellera estuvo peinada de esa forma. Las últimas noches de chicas no es que se viera mal, pero no le ha dado importancia a su apariencia.

—Vas a arrasar a los chicos—gruñe Heather a su lado con un guiño descarado.

Eso está bien.

Eso ocupa ella.

No pensar en su vecino, no para nada.

No bien sentadas en una mesa, algunos hombres comienzan a invitarles a unos tragos, dicha acción que sería molesta cualquier día, hoy es una clara invitación para algo más. Sonríe descaradamente al hombre de cabello castaño oscuro que le invita a bailar.

Sus amigas la apoyan con chiflidos cuando la música suena.

.

Despierta la mañana siguiente, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y en su cuarto, sin ningún hombre a su lado. Gruñe maldiciones sobre su mala suerte, mientras memorias borrosas llegan a su mente, sobre ella bailando con el señor apuesto, este besándola, ella pateándolo en las bolas ante un comentario estúpido, partes de un karaoke, muchas risas y terminar con Heather metiéndola en un taxi. Se pone de pie dispuesta a ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua cuando algo la detiene.

Sus ojos se desvían al gato negro que la ve fijamente con grandes ojos verdes.

Un gato.

Negro.

Un punzante dolor de cabeza, le indica que algo no está bien.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunta con una ceja alzada, ganando un maullido de parte del gato.

Al final ambos terminan en la cocina, ella con un vaso de agua y una lata de atún menos, que el pequeño gato come con rapidez. Observa curiosa la cola de este, como parece un poco más corta de lo normal. Piensa que es un gato callejero, aunque su pelaje se ve bastante suave.

Cuando media hora después, en lugar de correr detrás de Stormfly, su cotorra comienza a jugar con este, sospecha que el gato no es del todo normal.

Se va a su trabajo tranquilamente, deseando que cuando llegue, no hayan peleado más o que el gato regrese a su hogar.

.

El gato no lo hace, tres días después el gato sigue en su hogar, lo cual no tiene sentido. Sabe que ha tenido mucho trabajo y apenas si llega a su casa a dormir, pero el gato parece encontrar cómodo su sofá, su cama, su tapete del baño, ya que todo ahora tiene pelos de gato negro. Incluso ella ha terminado comprando latas de atún, pensando seriamente si llevarlo a un refugio o adoptarlo.

En medio de la universidad, la cafetería más específico, ella se encuentra meditando sobre el destino de ese gato negro.

—Tal vez debería conservarlo—musita recordando que Stormfly y el felino se llevan bien.

Algo raro, su cotorra azulada nunca se ha llevado bien con los animales, pero parecía encantada con el pequeño gato negro.

De reojo nota un movimiento a su derecha, ve como Fishlegs y Hiccup están conversando unas mesas al lado, con este último con grandes ojeras y quejándose con algo al rubio que parece consolarle. Los ve unos segundos, antes de desviar la mirada a la ventana.

¿Cómo podría llamar al gato?

.

—Muerte andante—dice Ruffnut por el teléfono.

Rueda los ojos antes de seguir su camino en la cocina, ya es el cuarto día y el gato negro parece un poco más gordo que antes. Ha pensado la idea de darle alimento, pero siempre olvida comprarlo y termina dándole atún. Le ha contado a sus dos amigas sobre la idea de conservar al gato.

Heather no parece importarle, en cambio Ruffnut insiste en llamar al gato de forma extraña.

—Al menos el gato te ha mantenido distraída de tu sexy vecino—añade la rubia al otro lado de la línea.

Rueda los ojos.

Otra cosa que aparentemente sucedió en su día de fiesta, fue que había estado hablando de más con el alcohol en su sistema. Sobre todo sobre la idea de que su vecino era atractivo, no era cierto, bueno si, pero ellas no necesitaban saberlo.

Ahora ambas no dejaban de tirarle en la cara sobre su "enamoramiento" que ella discutía solo era simple atracción.

—Lo que ocupas es una buena noche de placer con tu vecino—ahora canturreaba Ruffnut, ganando las risas obscenas de Tuffnut su hermano al otro lado de la línea.

Ambos gemelos eran su perdición.

El sonido del timbre la distrajo, mientras terminaba de servirle atún al gato.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de esto?—cuestiona aburrida.

Las risas se incrementan.

—Tu vida sexual es interesante o al menos la falta de esta—tiene el descaro de gritar el gemelo varón cuando ella sujeta el pomo de la puerta.

Eso le fastidia.

—Dile al idiota de tu hermano que mi vida sexual no le interesa—gruñe al tiempo que abre la puerta.

Todo fastidio es evaporado, cuando unos ojos verdes le reciben del otro lado. Ignora los comentarios obscenos de Tuffnut, cuando su corazón hace un simple ¡doki! Que no puede evitar. Sabe que ambos están en silencio y puede escuchar como Tuffnut menciona sobre la idea de pasar una noche juntos, mientras su hermana se destornilla de risa.

Les cuelga sin tener ninguna misericordia.

El rostro de Astrid esta rojo de la vergüenza, mientras Hiccup desvía la mirada algo incómodo.

—¿Sucede algo?—pregunta intentando recuperar la compostura.

Este asiente.

—Si bueno yo, intente antes pero nunca estas y necesito, bueno es una cuestión de preocupación y realmente no sé qué hacer y…—comienza a parlotear de forma nerviosa.

Alza una ceja.

Nunca lo ha visto nervioso. El profesor Haddock siempre es amable y serio frente a todos en la universidad, todo un profesional que siempre muestra compostura. Pero frente a ella parece algo preocupado, pálido y con ojeras negras bajo sus ojos.

—¿Has visto un gato negro con la cola corta?—pregunta con suplica en sus ojos.

Astrid ladea un poco el rostro, antes que la comprensión la inunde y vea sobre su hombro.

.

El gato que ha pensado adoptar en realidad ya tiene dueño, su nombre es Toothless y Hiccup su vecino, es su dueño. Ve de forma incomoda el emotivo pero extraño encuentro, donde el hombre prácticamente se abalanza sobre el felpudo diciéndole que no le vuelva asustar. El gato se muestra indiferente con el chico, pero lo ve restregar su cabeza de forma cariñosa. Luego de forma incomoda, le invita a tomar una taza de café para explicar la situación.

—Entonces paso una semana y este sigue viniendo a mí por atún—explica Astrid tranquilamente encogiendo de hombros.

Hiccup le vuelve agradecer por lo sucedido, aunque ella indica que no fue su intensión tener de rehén al gato, Hiccup le dice que este se ha ido por una discusión.

—Estábamos peleando por un problema con unas cortinas y este siempre se va indignado, así que pensé que volvería al día siguiente…pero después de dos días la preocupación pudo conmigo y…me alegra que haya estado a salvo todo este tiempo—habla sujetando al gato en sus piernas con gran ternura.

Es tierno.

Demasiado.

Astrid gira el rostro y se sumerge en la fantástica taza de café en sus manos.

No lo critica por discutir con su gato, ella suele hacerlo con Stormfly y esta es suficientemente inteligente, para reprocharle en forma animal cuando esta disgustada.

—No es problema, me ha caído bien—dice con sinceridad viendo al gato, este maúlla antes de ronronear, lo que le hace reír levemente.

Los animales son inteligentes.

Hablan un poco más de forma distraída sobre la universidad, notando como Hiccup comparte bromas bastante inteligentes y sarcásticas sobre algunas personas, que la hacen sonreír divertida. Después tanto el dueño como el gato, se despiden con una sonrisa de ella.

Cierra la puerta, antes de pegar su frente contra esta.

—Joder—gruñe al sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

.

Astrid no está interesada en Hiccup, no, para nada, negativo, no tiene ni la menor idea ese pensamiento. Que ahora fueran una especie de "vecinos que se llevan bien", o que en las mañanas se saludaran amablemente e hicieran conversación sobre sus mascotas, también el hecho de que ahora en ocasiones en los almuerzos ambos compartían una mesa con Fishlegs y hablaran como viejos amigos, no era motivo suficiente para esa afirmación.

Claro que admitía que Hiccup le parecía mucho más atractivo que en un inicio, amable e inteligente, también admitía que sus ojos vagaban en su cuerpo cuando lo veía sin camiseta por la ventana de su cocina o que sintiera agua en su boca al verlo correr los fines de semana.

¿Atracción?

Tonterías.

Para nada.

—Entonces por eso es que te reúsas acostarte con todo chico violable que te invita a salir—ronronea Heather divertida a su lado.

La idea de tomar un café con su amiga, ha dejado de ser divertido. Tanto Heather como Ruffnut han declarado que está enamorada, no importa cuanto lo niegue, para ambas es como si se fuera a casar con su vecino.

—Lo que digas—decide ignorarla antes de ver como Snotlout toma asiento entre ambas.

No fue planeado, pero este se había colado a la reunión de chicas, aparentemente por un problema.

—Mi tío se va casar en una semana y mi novia acaba de romper conmigo, si llego sin una chica mi padre me matara—masculla golpeando su frente contra la mesa.

Ambas mujeres lo ignoran.

Snotlout es el típico niño idiota que ha estado en su grupo por años sin entender porque. Al principio jugaba de hombre con ambas, diciéndoles que no se derritieran por ellas y que lo mantuvieran profesional, lo que ambas ignoraban de forma olímpica. También estaba el hecho de que había estado detrás de Ruffnut, pero nadie le dio importancia cuando esta intento enterrarlo con vida.

Después consiguió una novia, que aparentemente había perdido.

—Es solo una boda—intento consolarlo, ya que a pesar que era un idiota, era su amigo idiota.

Dejando de lado el intenso coqueteo en su adolescencia, en realidad era un buen tipo que le había ayudado cuando era necesario.

Este la vio con ojos cansados.

—No entiendes es la boda de mi tío el congresista, Estoic Haddock, no puedo simplemente llegar sin una chica—gruñe Snotlout como si fuera obvio.

¿Haddock?

Un destello brilla en su mente muy vago, sobre cuando todos eran niños de doce años, sobre un chico de cabello castaño que Snotlout tiene por primo y que se burla de este. El recuerdo es muy vago de ella cansada de las molestias, parándose frente a su amigo y dándole una patada que le saco un diente. No recuerda que paso después, pero ahora todo parece tener sentido.

A su lado Heather también parece captar la situación. Talvez decirle el nombre de su vecino a esta fue una mala idea, cuando gira a verle con un brillo de plan en sus ojos.

—Oh no—gime por bajo.

.

El plan era simple, iría con Snotlout a la boda, si este aclaraba que ambos solo eran amigos. Este parece al principio recio aceptar las condiciones del plan, pero cuando la fecha se acerca, se resigna ante la situación. Con un sencillo vestido de color azul claro, zapatos de tacón y un moño elaborado, Astrid comienza a creer que tal vez está enamorada de su vecino por hacer semejante idiotez. Snotlout la recoge temprano, pareciendo nervioso de la situación.

—Bueno Hiccup y yo ahora somos una especie de amigos, pero realmente las bodas me ponen nervioso—admite el chico, antes de regresar a su seriedad normal.

Asiente distraída.

Por suerte Heather no le explica a Snotlout por qué acepta ser su acompañante. Aunque ahora era claro que Hiccup el primo de su acompañante y su vecino eran la misma persona, no es tan idiota para poner las bromas en bandeja de plata para su amigo.

—Todo paso cuando perdió la pierna, fue verdaderamente heroico como salvo aquellos niños de un accidente…entonces dejo de ser la burla de la familia, entonces comenzó a ganar títulos y ahora está estudiando derecho por aparte para seguir los pasos de su padre—dice Snotlout soltando toda la información por los nervios.

No se queja.

Mejor para ella, había pensado en preguntar, pero lo piensa mejor y no lo hace, demasiado evidente.

—Eso explica la prótesis—susurra antes de bajarse del automóvil.

Decir que la mansión donde viven los padres de su vecino la intimida, es decir poco. Había pensado que este tenía dinero desde que lo conoció, pero verlo en su departamento de segunda al lado del suyo, le hacen olvidar lo imponente que es su familia. Ella no es nadie comparado a su familia, pero en lugar de echarse atrás, simplemente levanta el mentón de forma orgullosa.

Ella es una Hofferson, nadie la puede humillar.

Entonces Snotlout le ofrece el brazo y ella acepta resignada.

Comienzan a saludar a personas que se hace el esfuerzo de recordar, son familia de Hiccup después de todo, si alguna vez sus sueños locos se cumplen, espera conocerlos. Eso hace que detenga su tren de pensamientos cuando está saludando a un hombre mayor, su sonrisa se tensa unos momentos.

¿Ella acababa de pensar…?

No ella no lo hizo.

Hiccup le gusta, bueno si puede admitir eso.

No es malo sentir atracción por alguien, un beso, tal vez algo más, no sería malo, seria incluso agradable. Después de conocer al chico, charlar con él, incluso admite que podrían ser buenos amigos, compartir números, hacer tardes de películas con otros.

Solo eso.

Muy lejos tener sexo.

Nada más.

Ella no acababa de pensar que ella quería conocer a su familia, eso sería cruzar la línea de lo físico a lo…

—¿Estas bien?—cuestiona Snotlout por bajo.

Odín, que tan mal podría haberse puesto para que un ciego como su amigo notara que algo estaba mal.

—Ocupo algo de agua—susurra antes de caminar de forma rápida a la mesa para invitados.

Pide un poco de agua, casi tomándola de un sorbo ante sus pensamientos. No debían ser verdad, solo un loco pensamiento sin sentido que llega a su mente. Como la vez que pensó que Tuffnut no era tan feo, hasta que había abierto la boca y ella admitido que era un completo idiota, pensamientos sin sentido.

Sí.

Solo eso.

—¿Estas bien?—llega la misma pregunta por segunda vez de una persona diferente.

Gira el rostro para ver a la hermosa mujer, que parece mayor que ella, de larga cabellera castaña y grandes ojos verdes.

Asiente vagamente aceptando su segundo vaso de agua.

—Solo…un pensamiento que no debía estar ahí—admite con una sonrisa tensa antes de tomar nuevamente el agua.

¿Quién sería esa mujer?

¿Otra tía de Hiccup?

No es que importara conocer al chico que había sido su vecino por seis meses o algún familiar, no, para nada, después de esa tarde, ella borraría los registros de esa tarde y los tiraría por la borda.

—Entiendo eso, además si vienes con ese niño, cualquiera pensaría en hacerle algún daño—hablo con diversión la mujer señalando a Snotlout, quien estaba coqueteando con una de las invitadas.

Ríe sin poder evitarlo, cuando la chica lo deja hablando solo, pero aparentemente con su ego intacto.

—Somos amigos nada más y así seguirá hasta el final de los tiempo—habla alzando el vaso de agua medio vacío como si estuviera brindando con alguien.

La mujer sonríe divertida antes de ofrecerle una mano.

—Astrid Hofferson—se presenta con tranquilidad.

La mujer pestañea confundida, antes de entrecerrar los ojos.

—¿Hofferson?—cuestiona una voz a sus espaldas.

Al girarse, debe alzar la vista para ver a un enorme hombre de cabellera rojiza al igual que su brava, que le lanza una mirada impresionada. Su sonrisa se tensa un poco sin entender que pasa, cuando este rápidamente la toma de los hombros.

—Astrid Hofferson la campeona Hofferson en artes marciales y torneos de lucha hace diez años—pregunta este zarandeándola un poco.

Asiente nuevamente confundida, antes que este suelte una gran risa, que la hace sentirse confundida.

¿Se estaba perdiendo de algo?

—Es un honor conocerte niña, recuerdo que hace unos años fui a ver los torneos, tu tío sin duda fue una vieja amistad y hablaba con orgullo sobre su sobrina…tenía razón, tu talento y fiereza no se comparaban con nadie. Mi hijo y yo éramos tus fanáticos, aunque nunca se dio la oportunidad de presentarnos—habla el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

Intenta sonreír levemente, cuando era más joven para su sorpresa había tenido varios admiradores. Era increíble pensar que había chicos en la secundaria que encontraban atractivo que pateara traseros como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Los adultos comenzaban adularla por su futuro prometedor, pero ella al final había tirado la toalla para ser maestra. Una mala lección de su hombro le había incapacitado para participar en más torneos. Así que ahora solo podía practicar y enseñar.

Nadie le había reconocido en mucho tiempo.

—El honor es mío señor…—detuvo sus pensamientos cuando supo que no sabía el nombre de este familiar de Hiccup.

—Donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Estoic Haddock y esta hermosa mujer es Valka mi esposa—hablo tomando la mano de la mujer que había hablado con ella.

Su mente hizo cortocircuito.

Su boca se abrió.

Vio a Snotlout recordarse de ella y caminar a su encuentro. Puede que por eso no descartara la mano de este en su cintura y su sonrisa coqueta, estaba en shock como para procesar sobre que acababa de conocer a los padres de Hiccup.

¿Habían dicho que su hijo era fan de ella?

—Veo que han conocido a mi acompañante—hablo Snotlout con un tono de voz que dejaba de ver intenciones que no eran ciertas.

De reojo vio a Valka reír con una mano sobre su boca, mientras Estoic le miraba incrédulo.

—Es increíble Snotlout, te habías jactado de ser amiga de Hofferson, pero siempre pensé que era broma—admite Estoic sin vergüenza o pena.

Su amigo se sonrojo de vergüenza y humillación, mientras ella se zafaba del agarre del chico de forma discreta. Le lanzo una mirada envenenada a su acompañante, que se tomó al menos la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

—Van tarde a la ceremonia—hablo una voz a su espalda que la hizo escalofriarse.

Reconocía esa voz.

Al ver sobre su hombro, noto esa mandíbula perfecta (al menos para ella) su cabello ordenado y sus ojos verdes de manera dura. Fue un shock ver el enojo en sus ojos, pero aunque parecía enojado, admitía que verlo en traje era todo un espectáculo que le recordaba, su motivo principal para venir a la boda. Un hombre en traje es la debilidad de una mujer.

El padre de este lo vio con una sonrisa.

—Hiccup mira quien está aquí, la chica Hofferson que te gustaba tanto—habla con calma el hombre mayor.

La mirada enojada del chico, cambia a una de vergüenza en menos de un segundo y lo ve con incredulidad. Ella en cambio lucha contra el sonrojo en sus mejillas, pensando en cosas desagradables, como sus amigos. Snotlout a su lado ríe de manera divertida al verlo humillado.

—Es una pena que sea la acompañante de Snotlout—declara causando que este gima de forma indignada—pero eres más que bienvenida, espero poder hablar contigo después de la ceremonia—añade el hombre antes de tomar la mano de su mujer, que se despide con una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios.

Un silencio incomodo se reúne entre los tres adultos restantes.

—Hey Hiccup conociste a Astrid—habla Snotlout ignorante de toda la situación.

La mandíbula del chico se tensa cuando ve a Snotlout pasar una mano por sus hombros, que ella solo recibe rodando los ojos aburrida. Sin piedad toma la mano de este y la aparta de un manotazo dándole una mirada de advertencia.

—Es por eso que Ruffnut denegó tu invitación—gruñe con una ceja en alto.

Golpe bajo, pero se lo merece. Snotlout gruñe maldiciones por bajo.

—Por eso eres mi amiga preferida—

—No lo olvides—

Ambos intercambian una mirada divertida, antes de ver a Hiccup quien se ha quedado viendo todo el intercambio de forma incomoda.

—Es bueno volver a verte—dice con una medio sonrisa, este esquiva la mirada antes de asentir e irse rápidamente, Snotlout ve todo confundido.

Ella solo le resta importancia.

.

La boda en realidad es muy emotiva, tal parece que el matrimonio Haddock nunca tuvo una boda formal y este era el momento perfecto para ellos. No es como si Astrid fuera amante de las bodas, pero aplaude después de los votos, sonríe cuando ambos se besan de forma amorosa y sonríe cuando la ceremonia termina. Pasan al salón de fiestas con tranquilidad, ella tomando asiento e ignorando la solicitud de Snotlout de bailar. Ve varias veces al matrimonio, quienes la saludan efusivamente desde la mesa principal y ella responde el saludo algo cohibida.

Una llama de su celular, la hace levantarse e irse algo alejada para contestar.

—Dime que ya lo besaste y amarraste a una cama—dice Ruffnut rápidamente, en el fondo se escucha a Heather riéndose.

Gruñe una maldición a ambas antes de colgar.

Esta por regresar, cuando el sonido de pasos le detiene. No se extraña ya que está a medio camino de la cocina, pero si es una sorpresa ver a Hiccup, quedarse quieto sorprendido al verla.

Le sonríe de regreso, olvidando lo vergonzoso que era todo.

—Hola vecino—saluda amigablemente.

Este tose algo incómodo.

Como es que momentos después ambos terminaron fuera de la gran mansión, en una silla viendo el atardecer, es una buena pregunta. Puede que fuera por que sus pies dolían con esos tacones o que este parecía querer escapar de todos, que ambos terminaron juntos. Ignorando la situación con sus padres o los comentarios humillantes, este explica levemente como su familia inicio desde cero en la política, como su padre gano cada parte de su dinero, como esta mansión le parecía enorme o como este fue independiente y comenzó todo desde cero.

Era agradable escucharlo hablar.

Parecía ocupar hablar.

—Toothless suele ser un buen receptor—comenta cuando ella menciona el hecho.

Ella sonríe divertida.

—Stormfly es igual, no suele intentar llevarme a un pub cuando tengo un mal día, a veces uno solo ocupa helado y alguna mala película en Netflix—explica encogiéndose de hombros, sacándole una sonrisa a Hiccup.

El silencio reina el lugar.

Ella mira curioso sus zapatos, indecisa sobre preguntar o no, pero ella es una Hofferson, una Hofferson no le tiene miedo a nada.

—Entonces...—inicia captando la atención de esos ojos verdes—estuviste enamorado de mí y eras mi fan—no es una pregunta es una afirmación que lo hace gemir.

Ella disfruta más de lo debido su sufrimiento.

—Mi padre tiene una boca muy grande—

—No lo negaste—

—Y tú eres una persona que no parece comprender la vergüenza ajena o la disfruta demasiado para mi propio bien—

Ella sonríe de forma divertida y alza una ceja, claramente repitiendo su comentario de no haberlo negado antes. Este se sonroja, suficientemente listo para comprender sus expresiones sutiles, antes de suspirar de forma derrotada.

—No sé si recuerdas…pero hace algunos años cuando no me llevaba con Snotlout nos conocimos, me defendiste con una buena patada que le saco el diente a mi primo y te convertiste en una especie de héroe para mí—parecía estar sufriendo para decir esas palabras, que ella sentía que su corazón escuchaba y quería estallar—luego me di cuenta que eras famosa en las luchas, mi padre era fanático y yo quería verte…entonces fui tu fan varios años, fue una sorpresa verte aquel día como mi vecina, aunque no parecías recordarme por supuesto—farfullo esto último con sarcasmo.

Desvió su vista de él.

—Si te recuerdo…vagamente pero lo hago—musito captando su atención, ella desvió la mirada.

Aquel chico delgado de grandes ojos verdes, ahora parecía brillar en su memoria durante la ceremonia. Se había sentido alagada de la admiración de sus ojos, pero no le había prestado atención, su error…si lo hubiera hecho, si le hubiera hablado, tal vez se hubieran conocido antes.

Tal vez ahora no estaría pasando lo que pasaba.

Hubieran sido amigos en su adolescencia, buenos amigos, el carácter de Hiccup le era agradable, se hubiera enamorado de él lentamente y tal vez ahora.

Hizo una mueca con su rostro ante el tren de sus pensamientos.

Tal vez ahora estaría celebrando su boda y no la de los padres de estos, o tal vez estaría siendo acompañante del chico.

¿Estaba enamorada de él?

Era la única explicación para sus pensamientos cursis que nunca tuvo con alguno de sus exnovios.

—Tal vez si hubiéramos hablado antes, seriamos ahora buenos amigos—dice un resumen poco especifico de sus pensamientos.

Hiccup ríe divertido.

—Pensé que ya éramos amigos—

—¿Mejores amigos?—

Este ríe sin humor antes de verla con intriga en sus ojos.

—Depende en tu mundo imaginario estaría en la Friendzone como ahora—cuestiona este con poco humor viendo a otro lado.

¿Eh?

¿Friendzone?

Casi como un diccionario, su mente comenzó a repasar el significado de esa palabra, la zona de amigos era cuando un chico se declara y es arrojado a la realidad con la palabra "somos amigos o somos mejores amigos" que provoca que este se sienta mal consigo mismo por intentarlo y caer en batalla.

Pestañeo confundida.

—¿Te gusto?—pregunto queriendo no equivocarse con el mover de sus pensamientos.

Hiccup suspiro sin verla.

—Nunca dejaste de hacerlo—susurra antes de ponerse de pie y desaparecer.

Dejando a la chica hecha un torbellino de pensamientos.

No lo vio más esa noche.

.

—Viólalo—dice Ruffnut tranquilamente.

Se rasca la cabeza en medio de su departamento, queriendo pasar por medio de la computadora y ahorcar a su amiga en lugar de una video llamada.

—Alguna idea que no signifique violarlo—cuestiona viendo de reojo a Heather.

Después de esa noche en la boda, hace dos semanas, Hiccup se ha vuelto un experto en esquivarle. En la universidad, en el vecindario, cuando salen. Ella había querido hablar con este, sobre sus sentimientos, sobre sus ideas, sobre muchas cosas, pero este cobarde la ignoraba.

Quería patearle.

—Él te gusta, tú le gustas, la idea de Ruffnut en realidad no es tan mala—dice Heather con una sonrisa traviesa.

Bien está perdida, cuando sus dos amigas se unen, no hay nadie que pueda evitarlas. Pero cuando Tuffnut aparece en la pantalla de su hermana gemela, cierra su computadora para no escuchar sobre sus comentarios sin sentido.

¿Qué debería hacer?

Un maullido aparece a su lado, de reojo nota a Toothless viéndola con grandes ojos verdes, que hacen que su sonrisa crezca.

.

Solo para torturarlo, deja que pasen tres días, donde el gato negro se instala en su hogar como su segunda casa. No se queja, ver series en Netflix con un gato en sus piernas y una cotorra en su respaldar, es algo bastante relajante. Entonces lo nota en la universidad, tenso e incómodo en la cafetería. El cuarto día este la ve de reojo en la universidad y ella mantiene una sonrisa calmada en su rostro.

Es cuestión de tiempo.

El quinto día lo nota con ojeras y decide que es hora de entrar en acción. Camina tranquilamente frente el departamento de su vecino, con cierto gato en su hombro ronroneando sobre su cuello, es tan adorable como su dueño, pero menos testarudo.

Toca la puerta.

Rápidos pasos se escuchan, sus ojos brillan con maldad cuando los ojos verdes parecen reticentes a verla, pero cuando nota al gato sobre su cuello, solo gruñe una leve maldición antes de dejarle entrar.

Su departamento es sencillo, lleno de inventos y cosas robóticas que decide no tocar para no lastimarlas. Ve como Toothless camina tranquilamente a un mueble de gatos, antes de comenzar a rascarse. Sabe que Hiccup es muy amable y por eso la ha dejado entrar, así que toma asiento en el sofá. La pantalla de varias pulgadas, la hace silbar impresionada, ocuparía una de esas.

—Gracias por traerlo de regreso—dice este forzadamente.

Asiente distraída viendo todo de reojo.

¿Qué debería hacer?

La imagen de Tuffnut diciendo que lo viole, le hace sonreír de medio lado, ahora que está en su departamento, la idea no suena tan mal.

Pero muy atrevida, además hay que limar algunos puntos antes de pensar en sexo.

—Es un placer, en realidad eso me da la oportunidad de hablar contigo…siento que me has esquivado las últimas semanas—habla sin pelos en la lengua.

Este gime antes de tomar asiento en el sofá, alejado de ella, bastante, le da risa el hecho, pero no es algo que quiera mencionar ahora.

—Bueno no sé tú, pero no soy masoquista—expresa este algo cansado.

Aprovechando que ve a otro lado, admira su físico unos segundos, comprendiendo que no solo mentalmente le gusta, físicamente también siente una atracción, lo cual hace un poco difícil estar sentada ahora sin intentar nada sabiendo que le gusta al chico.

—Masoquista—susurra su última palabra viendo en otra dirección.

Este asiente.

—Entonces tu supusiste que no me gustabas e intentar declararte no tendría ningún sentido—menciono intentando comprender sus acciones.

Para su molestia, este asiente y con ojos que creen que lo que hace es verdad.

—Una pierna con prótesis no atrae mucho a las chicas—el sarcasmo e humor negro en esta situación, la hacen sonreír levemente.

Se preguntó si sabría que media universidad estaría detrás de él, aunque eran mujeres en busca de su dinero, técnicamente contaba.

—Tal vez me gusten los chicos con prótesis—menciona encogiéndose de hombros.

Este la ve de reojo.

—No es gracioso—

Él hace el chiste de la falta de pierna y ella dice la verdad, pero quien es la mala, ella lo es.

"Vamos viólalo" sigue instinto la Ruffnut mental, que hace que ruede los ojos. Pero en lugar de mandarla a volar, piensa en su idea, que es menos mala cada segundo. Ella no es buena con las palabras y sin duda Hiccup es tan terco como una mula, pero técnicamente aun es un hombre.

Se acerca a él para darle un fuerte derechazo en su hombro, que lo hace gemir incrédulo.

—¿Por qué haces eso?—pregunta asustado y confundido del cambio de acciones.

—Por ser un idiota—dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Este ve de reojo a su gato, quien mira todo curioso, antes de encogerse de hombros, como si no la entendiera del todo. Lo cual es perfecto, ya que cuando este voltea a verla, no había notado que había disminuido el espacio entre ambos o como conecta sus labios con los de él en un suave beso. No es más que un simple roce de labios, nada sexual, solamente algo platónico, que la hace suspirar levemente cuando se separan.

Su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza al ver los grandes ojos verdes del chico brillantes, como cuando lo rescato cuando eran jóvenes.

—Esto es por todo lo demás—murmura antes de volver a besarlo.

Porque él la quiere, porque es divertido, porque le hace sonreír, porque es amable o porque cuando ambos simplemente están hablando todo se siente correcto. Sabe que aún le falta conocerlo más, que deben aprender del otro y que falta un largo trecho para ser siquiera una relación estable.

Pero mientras los labios de él se mueven bajo los de ella, primero algo tímidos y confusos, para ir ganando confianza antes de tenerla a ella sobre el sofá y él sobre esta, todo parece correcto.

Los ojos de este no dejan de brillar.

—Me vas a volver loco Astrid Hofferson—menciona antes de regresar a besarla.

Aún falta mucho que decir, pero por ahora, esto es mejor que miles de palabras.

Al final Ruffnut tenía razón, violar a su vecino (técnicamente no fue violación ya que ambas partes estaban de acuerdo) sin duda era lo que necesitaba.

 **Fin**

 _Hiccup me recuerda un poco a mí en sus comentarios sarcásticos, pero igual pienso que es súper adorable y sexy._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
